ABSTRACT This is a proposal to fund an Outreach Recruitment and Engagement Core (ORE Core) for the UCSF Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center (ADRC) as part of this application for funding through a P30 grant. The ORE Core will build on our P50 center?s success in establishing a unique identify for our program in the San Francisco Bay Area (Bay Area) and as a national Alzheimer?s center. Our center makes critical contributions to research and care in dementia by studying atypical presentations of dementia, including frontotemporal dementia, early-onset Alzheimer?s disease and prion diseases and contributing data on these types of cases to our national database. We have also established our center as a leader in bringing Chinese Americans into dementia research, contributing 80 percent of the Chinese speaking individuals to our national database, creating tools to facilitate participation in research for people who speak Chinese and publishing research findings on this group. To accomplish these activities, we focus on outreach to professionals and laypersons in the Bay Area to teach about the various symptoms that can signal an oncoming dementia and encourage referrals. We establish satellite clinics in neighborhoods close to large populations that are underserved by expert dementia care underrepresented in dementia research to maximize our exposure to these groups. In the last few years, new faculty appointments and collaborations have allowed us to expand our outreach to Latino Americans, who also make up a large portion of the Bay Area population, and our outreach efforts are leading to recruitment of Latinos into our research program. We have begun to expand outreach to the African American community and we are committed to continuing this activity. In this new P30 application, ORE Core will pursue the following aims: Aim 1: Organize and participate in educational events directed at health professionals and non-professionals (laypersons) to support awareness of brain health and dementia prevention and the variety of symptoms that can occur in neurodegenerative disease in order to promote referrals to our ADRC; Aim 2: Maintain and expand outreach to the Bay Area Chinese and Latino communities through satellite clinics and educational offerings while maintaining a cohort of 100 Chinese-Americans and creating a cohort of 100 Latino-Americans in our ADRC; Aim 3: Implement a zip-code based strategy to increase the representation of individuals in our cohort who have elevated risk for dementia due to social determinants of brain health; Aim 4: Support the Clinical Core to develop culturally and linguistically appropriate assessment tools for deep phenotyping and for measuring vulnerability across different social determinants of health.